This I Promise You
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Nick tells Greg how much he loves him through a song. this is NSYNC This I Promise You. I own nothing.


**Author:** Thilbo Bagginshield

 **A/N:** I don't own CSI nor their Characters and in my stories Warrick never died, Grissom and Catherine never left.

 **Description:** Nick is in love with Greg and uses a song to tell him how much he loves him.

Los Vegas was a place full of life and strife, tourists comes and goes visiting the casinos and everything there is to see. Yes Los Vegas was a beautiful place to live and to visit. The CSI team was in the crime lab sitting around talking and joking for the day was slow. Grissom came walking into the break room to announce that they have a case a body was found in the back ally of the Marquee nightclub so with that the CSI team gathered their equipment and left. It didn't take them no more than 5 minutes to get to the nightclub and rounded to the back ally where Brass was waiting. Police tape was tapping off to preserve the crime scene. Grissom walked up looking down at the body while the others were looking for any other evidence.

"What do we have Brass?" Grissom asked Brass looked up.

"Male, 30 years old, his name was Michael Hester" Brass stated looking down then back up

"David cause of death and time of death?" Grissom asked looking at David

"Cause of death was a stab wound to the chest and judging by the liver temp I say he died around 2 am! I'll know more when I get the body back to the morgue" David said Grissom nodded and then got up.

It took time for the CSI's to gather all the evidence they could find and soon they found themselves headed back to the crime lab where they all broke up to go do their jobs. Greg watched them all go then shook his head as his music was turned up he started dancing in his lab prepared for another days work. He had just gotten in when he saw the team come back meaning they had a case which means evidence for him to work on for them. Greg sighed he hoped Nick would come in and give him the evidence if he was honest with himself he would say that he is in love with the Texan, but Nick being straight Greg decided to keep it to himself so with a sigh he reached over to turn on his radio and turned the channel until one station caught his attention.

" _Welcome to the kuzz station we have a special request to Greg Sanders from Nick Stokes so here it is folks"_

 _Ohh ohh..._

 _When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

Greg couldn't believe what he was hearing was Nick trying to say what he thought he was saying? No it couldn't be…could it?

 _And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you_

He gaped when he heard a voice behind him singing along he turned and watched as Nick walked in a smile at his lips as he sung with the song. __

 _I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

Greg couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing it was like a dream come true, Nick walked over to him took him by the hand and pulled him up took him into his arms and held him as the song was finishing up he swayed back and forth with his love. __

 _Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you.._

 _Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all..._

 _And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby_

 _Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you_

 _Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you..._

" _There you have it folks that was This I Promise you on kuzz until next time…."_

Nick opened his eyes and stared deeply into Greg's he smiled then leaned in and kissed the younger man. Greg sighed into the kiss and kissed back, they broke apart after a short while remembering where they were to begin with.

"Nicky?" Greg asked he was kissed once again.

"Greg every word of that song was true so I ask you will you go out with me?" Nick said then asked Greg nodded quickly and Nick couldn't help, but smile big "Great how about Friday I'll take you to that restaurant that you had been wanting to go to?" Greg nodded again unable to say anything which had Nick chuckling "Ok I'll see ya Friday then G" with that Nick walked out Greg finally found his voice

"Nicky! I'll see you Friday 8?" Greg hollered Nick nodded with a smile and a wave. Greg sighed with a smile and sat back down; oh yeah his live couldn't get any better than this.

The end.


End file.
